


30 Day Smut Challenge (Danganronpa Version)

by REBORN_GODDESS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 30DaySmutChallenge, Despair, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, Gen, Goodbye Despair, Hope, Hope's Peak Academy, Love, Lust, Multi, Smut, danganronpa - Freeform, killingharmony, triggerhappyhavoc, ultra despair girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_GODDESS/pseuds/REBORN_GODDESS
Summary: ☠︎DANGANRONPA STYLE☠︎⇘⇙Come and read through each day about smut with some of our favorite characters!⇘⇙⚠︎Contains mature content⚠︎&✿Female orientated✿⇘⇙Most characters mentioned are aged 16-18+⇘⇙↧Disclaimer↧I do not own the Danganronpa games and franchise.All characters and the franchise itself rightfully belongs to Kazutaka Kodaka.I only own my OC's and the (not so creative) plot.⇘⇙Started: 26/1/2021Completed: TBD
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Kamakura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Ouma Kokichi/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Towa Haiji/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. DISCLAIMER

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Fangirls and fanboys! Welcome to my 'Danganronpa' version of '30 Day Smut Challenge'!

I do not in anyway own 'Danganronpa' content of the games and franchise (such as plot, characters, etc.) as all rights remain to Kazutaka Kodaka.

Most of the characters are 16-18+ as there is sexual content between certain scenes.

This book is rated M(+18) for the following (And is not limited to) reasons:

🤍═════════════════🖤

This book will contain:

Mature themes such as smut, different varieties of kinks, etc., teenage romance, (somewhat) age gap, angst, death and more.

I personally do not romanticize not glorify any of these triggering/dark/sensitive subjects, so please don't report if you think I do, because I really don't.

Do not post any hate comments on certain characters or certain ships otherwise they will be deleted.

🖤═════════════════🤍

Please read at your own risk if you are not comfortable with any of this content.

For those who do wish to continue, I hope you all enjoy this!

🤍═════════════════🖤

𝐃𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒═══════════════════════

noya-sexual, 1800ACADEMIA, 1800SADOMASOCHIST, -CHAILATTE, -HOLYKNIGHT, 1800BUNGEEGUM

(aka my babes on Wattpad)

🖤═════════════════🤍

!WARNING!

Updates will be slow for a while! So please be patient with me.

Thank you for understanding!

Please enjoy '30 Day Smut Challenge'


	1. Day 1: Naked Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥︎═════════════♥︎
> 
> Character(s):  
> Kokichi Ouma
> 
> Requested by;  
> -SIMPGOD (on Wattpad)
> 
> ♥︎═════════════♥︎

Your body shifted and turned slightly, feeling the silky white sheets mixing with the warm sunlight basking you and your boyfriend in bed as your felt his arms wrapped around your waist.

"Good morning, Y/N", you heard a mischievous singsong tone in your boyfriend's voice as you started to lightly flutter open your e/c eyes to look at his handsome face.

"Morning Kokichi", you couldn't help but giggle softly as you turned your body over to face your boyfriend, pressing your bare breasts against his slightly muscular chest with your hardened nipples brushing slightly against his skin. A small hun came from the ultimate supreme leader's lips as he lowered his lips to your neck while his hands gripped both plump globes of your ass cheeks.

"I see you're still looking as beautiful as ever, my darling Y/N", a Cheshire grin grew on Kokichi's lips as they started to leave a trail of heated kisses in their wake on your sensitive skin, with shivers and sweet moans to escape from your own.

"K-Kokichi"

With those delicious moans of yours saying his name like that, the jet black and electric purple haired short male felt his length starting to throb slightly as he moved his body above your own, pinning you down the bed beneath him as his hands gently grabbed your wrists, holding your arms above your head.

"I see someone is a little greedy this morning", the leader let out a little devilish laugh as his hot breath started to tease the neck of your skin, littered with dark marks and hickeys from the night before.

Before you could let out another moan to speak his name with such need and sultry, the supreme leader place his index finger onto your lips to silence you.

"Now now beautiful, I will make you feel good", his lips formed into a wide cheeky smirk as his violet orbs watched your body trying to desperate move into action, "Patience is key, so be a good girl for me, okay?"

You nodded your head in return before replying obediently with a sweet innocent like tone in your voice, "Yes Kokichi"

"Good girl, now let's get to work now, shall we?"

-

Welp!

This is the first time I've written any Danganronpa/Kokichi Ouma content!

If my writing skills are rusty in the Danganronpa area then I apologize in advance cuz this is kinda my first time tho!

See you guys in the next chapters!

Bye for now!


End file.
